The present invention relates to an improved flushing device for use in tanks for flushing toilets.
The device of this application is an improvement upon the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,556 and 4,341,238 of which I am a co-inventor.
The flushing device, in accordance with the present invention, is also an improvement over various other well-known flushing devices. It provides a positively acting and reliable flushing action as well as an adjustable bowl filling action in a simplified structure employing a minimum number of parts most of which are readily molded from plastic.
There are several prior flushing device designs which utilize combinations of water inlet control valves and cooperating water tank flushing valves. These piror flushing devices use relatively large and complex inlet valves, flushing valves and bowl leveling means. The flushing device of the present invention incorporates an extremely simple and reliable inlet valve adapted for having its principal portions formed of molded plastic and having a simplified two stage valve action using inlet water pressure for the second stage shut-off. The cooperating tank flushing valve has improved valving and bowl leveling means.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved and greatly simplified tank bowl flushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tank flushing device combining simplicity with assured positive action and which is adapted for being manufactured almost completely from molded plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable flush valve for a flushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable bowl leveling means in a tank filling means.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.